


Trapped

by ShamelessGirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Love Triangles, POV Original Female Character, POV Tom Hiddleston, Romance, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGirl/pseuds/ShamelessGirl
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and a normal girl get trapped in a hotel elevator. What will happen next?Starts out non-explicit, but sex scenes will appear a bit later on.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Please give my story a chance. I am so curious as to what you guys will think of it and whether I should write more. Thanks!

Mia was exhausted as she entered the elevator. It was all so fancy and she wasn’t used to such luxury, but that’s what you get when your boyfriend is a millionaire. Against all her protests he had made her take a few days off work and go with him to France. He had said it would be romantic but so far all he had to do was work and she had to be alone all day. She decided to make the best of it though and went on a walk. She managed to see quite a lot of things and now she could barely stand on her own two feet. She just couldn’t wait to take a long relaxing bath and spend the evening with Daniel. She had so much she wanted to tell him about.  
She had been thinking about all those things and so she barely noticed when somebody else entered the elevator. She pushed the button for the last floor when the most expensive rooms were…of course. She was wearing a bright red button-down coat. Underneath it she had a casual black dress that fit her curvy slim body perfectly. She had paired it with sheer black thights and black suede boots. She let her back relax on the wall behind her and let out a deep breath.  
Tom immediately noticed the woman that he shared the elevator with. It was hard not to partly because she didn’t even register his presence let alone recognized him which usually was not the case at all. She was obviously deep in her thoughts and so he could let his eyes wonder without her noticing. God she was gorgeous. Her caramel brown wavy hair was tousled from the wind. She had obviously been outside since her cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and that gave her face an even more attractive look. The fluorescent lighting in the elevator made her green eyes seem like two bright emeralds. She had plump well sculptured lips and a classy red lip. It had been a while since he had been intrigued by a woman. Now he found himself unable to lift his gaze from her. There was something so innocent about her. He wondered what she was thinking about.  
She let out a deep breath. One more floor to go, she thought. But just in that moment there was a strange noise and the elevator abruptly came to a halt.  
-Oh my God, no, this can’t be happening!  
-Oh, um, don’t worry. I’m sure somebody will fix it in no time. – said Tom.  
This one when she was made more aware of the presence of the stranger and the first thing she noticed was his British accent. She turned to look at him and saw no other than Tom Hiddleston, one of her favorite male actors. How could she not have seen him? She felt so stupid for a moment that she forgot all about the elevator.  
-Loki?  
Had she really just said ‘Loki’? As if things couldn’t get any more embarrassing for her now she had gotten his name wrong.  
He smiled one of his charming smiles and then chuckled.  
-I guess you could say so, yeah. But actually most people I know prefer to call me Tom, nice to meet you!  
He held out his hand to her. She stood with her mouth pretty much open and was trying to process everything that was happening. Then she suddenly remembered that when somebody is holding out his hand to you the polite thing to do was shake it. So she did that. But the moment she did a wave of washed over her and she got goose bumps. Their eyes locked and she was literally star struck by him.  
-Um, nice to meet you too, Tom. – She put emphasis on his name and smiled.  
Although Tom liked this woman, unfortunately he also knew that this was the first and last time he was going to see her, just a chance encounter and nothing ever came out of those. He had no way of talking to her because he didn’t even know her. And now he was stuck with her in the elevator and he had to talk to her. She freaked out and he felt like he should say something to calm her down. He found it amusing when she messed up his name. So she did know who he was. When she looked him in the eyes he felt a spark that he thought he would never feel again after his last relationship. And then she smiled at him. Her smile was mesmerizing just like her.  
-I swear I don’t usually do this. Then again, I don’t usually get stuck in elevators with celebrities. – She laughed nervously.  
-That’s alright. It happens more often than you think.  
They were still holding their hands and looking in each other’s eyes. It was like some sort of spell that they couldn’t break and he for one didn’t want to.  
-And you are?  
-What?  
-You didn’t say your name! – He smiled.  
-Oh, yeah, right. My name’s Mia.  
-Mia. – He repeated.  
He said it in such a way. She thought she heard something in his voice, something that she could only describe as desire. But then again, it was Tom Hiddleston, it was normal for her to hallucinate about such stuff. She noticed she was still holding his hand and let go.  
-So, I guess we just wait now, huh? - She said.  
-Pretty much the only option. – He smiled – So, Mia, what brings you to Paris?  
-Oh, um, my boyfriend insisted I came with him here.  
So there was a boyfriend in the picture. Tom was not pleased to hear that.  
-And yet I can’t help but notice you’re alone. – He couldn’t stop himself from commenting.  
-He had some work to finish up. But we’re having dinner this evening so it’s fine.  
-Sounds very romantic. – He tried to say it as politely as possible and yet there was a coldness in his voice he was unable to hide. What kind of a jerk would leave this beautiful woman alone all day, and in the city of love on top of that. I she was his he would never do that.  
-What about you? Are you shooting a movie here? - Mia asked.  
-How’d you know? – He let out a sarcastic laugh and made her laugh too.  
God, she could just listen to him all day long. That accent melted her down to her very core. This was surreal. Out of all the people in the world she was here with him and if the hadn’t gotten stuck she probably wouldn’t even have noticed him.  
-Hello, it’s the technician. Don’t worry! We are working on getting you out as soon as possible.  
-Thank you sir! – said Tom.  
Mia immediately thought that his politeness could not be sexier.  
-Which movie if it’s not a secret? I know Marvel is pretty secretive. – She laughed.  
-Oh, it’s not a marvel movie. It’s another project but unfortunately I am not allowed to talk about it either.  
-Yeah, I figured. – She smiled shyly.  
There was an awkward silence for a while and Tom hated it.  
-Do you like Paris? – He asked.  
-Oh, yes, absolutely. It’s beautiful!  
-Did you see the Eiffel Tower?  
-No, I thought I’d save that for when Daniel is free. That’s my boyfriend’s name.  
-Of course, it’s a romantic place to be with the one you love.  
Mia looked uncertain when he said the word ‘love’ and just gave a nod in response to what he had said. He couldn’t stop himself from investigating further.  
-Are you not in love with him?  
-Excuse me! – she asked in disbelief. She had gone from timid and sweet to angry but that only made her look even more attractive to Tom.  
-How dare you ask me about such personal things! You may be Tom Hiddleston but that does not give you the right to do what you just did!  
Contrary to what she thought Tom remained calm during her little fit which she had full right to get into considering the circumstances.  
-Ok, ok! You’re right! I’m sorry, Mia. – He discovered he liked saying her name and she discovered the same. His words made her relax and she felt like a fool for having reacted so sharply. Her features softened.  
-It’s fine. It’s not like you weren’t right.  
Tom stood silent. He didn’t want to pry any further and risk angering her again. She turned away from him for a moment and then back to him as if contemplating something.  
-I mean, I won’t see you again after this, you’re a huge star, so I suppose I could tell you this.- she sounded as if she was questioning herself a bit but decided to tell him at the end.  
-I promise I won’t tell anyone. – He smiled.  
His smile was so warm, so inviting. It wasn’t like her to tell people she had just met about her feelings but there was just something about him that made her trust him.  
-I don’t love him. I care about him very very much and I’m trying so hard to love. I can’t even explain him. He’s the perfect guy. He would do anything for me. He brought me with him to Paris and yet there is something missing. I hate myself for it. – She sighed and sat down, tired of standing.  
-Love, first of all, falling in love is not supposed to be hard and something you make yourself do. And second, if he was such a nice guy, why did he leave you alone to work? I would never leave you alone if you were mine. – He had let the last sentence slip. He heard it as soon as he said it but he didn’t care. This girl needed to know how she truly deserved to be treated and her stupid boyfriend obviously didn’t treat her that way.  
She turned her head in his direction. He had sat down next to her and their eyes locked again. She was surprised by what he said about if she was his. Why would he even say that? It’s not like he meant it, she was sure. He could have any girl he wanted; he sure as hell could not be interested in her. She could never measure up to Hollywood celebrities. So she decided to just ignore his last sentence.  
-I suppose you’re right.  
-I know we just met but….there’s something about you…- Tom touched her cheek with his fingers and she looked at him. His thumb touched lightly her lower lip.  
She was under his spell. All she could do was stare at his perfect face, at his lips, his beautiful blue eyes. Surely she was dreaming.  
-But…what? – This was all she could muster.  
-Oh, love, you’re so innocent and sweet. – He laughed, brushing a strand of hair off her face.  
He leaned closer to her. And closer. Closer…He looked her in the eyes.  
-I’m going to kiss you now.  
She looked at him in utter disbelief. Tom Hiddleston was telling he was going to kiss her. And she wanted him to do it so badly. But she had a boyfriend and she was not the type to cheat on somebody. She pulled away from him.  
-NO! I can’t do this. I have a boyfriend. What do you think that just because you’re famous you can do whatever you want with people? Maybe other girls fall for that charming act but not me, pal! I will not be one of the many girls you sleep with when you’re bored!  
\- No, Mia. It’s not like that. I really like you! I can’t explain it. There are no other women. I don’t do this usually. From the moment I saw you I have not been able to lift my eyes off you!  
-Yeah, right. Do you seriously expect me to believe you?  
\- I’m sorry. It won’t happen again! I promise! I respect you too much to have you think this of me.  
\- The elevator will start again any time! – The technician yelled.  
This brought them out of their little bubble.  
-That’s fine. – Mia said sharply. – We’re getting out of here so we’ll never see each other again.  
-Thank you! – He felt so bad. Why had he tried to kiss her? He knew it was way too soon but he couldn’t resist her. He just couldn’t! He felt a tiny disappointment at hearing her say they would never see each other again. What had he expected, why was he so reluctant to let that girl go?  
And sure enough the elevator started and stopped on their floor. But the doors didn’t open all the way. There was just a tiny slit but wide enough for them to get out.  
-I’ll hold the doors just in case and you slip out. – He stood between the two doors, keeping one open with his back and stretches his hand to hold the other one in place.  
-Thanks! – Mia thought he was so considerate and felt like she had maybe overreacted a little.  
She moved to go through. Since he was also there it was a bit a tight fit and she ended up pressed up against him. For some reason she looked up and him stood there. Some voice in her head told her it was dangerous to stand there, that the doors could close any moment but she was unable to move, like some unknown force was holding her there.  
Feeling Mia pressed up against him made Tom lose all control. He was aware that he would risk a lot if he tried kissing her again, like a lawsuit or at the very least another angry outburst. He knew she might think he was the biggest jerk in the planet who could not take a hint, a lot more than a hint actually, but he didn’t care right there and then. The only thought in his mind was “Fuck it”.  
Mia saw him leaning towards her again. But this time she didn’t pull away. Instead she felt herself parting her lips, welcoming his action. Her brain told her to move and run away but her body didn’t want to obey. She was like a ship that had got stuck in the shallow part of a river. His lips brushed against hers so gently and the moment they did she feared her legs would give out. Her heart pounded so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. She needed a moment to respond to his kiss, but she did.  
Her lips were so soft, so delicious. Tom wanted to kiss her forever. He wanted to do so much more to her. This simple gentle kiss had awakened his appetite for so much more. If he hadn’t been sure before, now he knew that he would not give up this girl, he needed to have her and he would do whatever it takes to do get her.


End file.
